


sent from my office

by Wintsty



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Drabble, M/M, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintsty/pseuds/Wintsty
Summary: ‘clean up after the fucking cat’ and ‘ miss you’.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 90





	sent from my office

**Author's Note:**

> glad this ship is sorta coming back :)

Being ‘mortal enemies’ and eternally enraged at someone is hard when you can hear them laughing two rooms over in your domestically compromised london apartment. Even acting, the lines wilbur wrote, the ones hes supposed to know, is hard when j- when schlatt, his roommate and not-so-so-so-boyfriend texts him during the lulls in their spotlights. Things like ‘whats for dinner’ and ‘clean up after the fucking cat’ and ‘ miss you’. Wil tries not to make anything look weird, hes supposed to be thinking about the hardships of this pseudo-war and the darkness of it all and oh-anything but how pretty his darling’s laugh is when he cackles at another’s misfortune.


End file.
